The Corpse in the Creek
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Previously titled One Wrong Turn into Darkness A girl goes on a road trip after Graduation but winds up dead. Can Booth and Bones find her killer? New chapter posted 4/20/15
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dedicate this story to my mom for supporting me in my writing and to my best friends J&amp;J for helping me co-write this.**

I was so excited. I had just gotten my Associates Degree. As a graduation present, my aunt was taking me on a road trip. We had just entered the DC Area early that morning and checked into a hotel, and I was already exploring.

So far I had seen Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument and was planning on paying my respects at the Arlington National Cemetery that afternoon before shopping. My visit to the DC Area was going to be great.

**A/N: I know short first chapter, but don't worry I have more coming along soon. Now I have never been to DC so any location descriptions that may be wrong, please don't hate me for them. Also as this is my first Bones Fanfic, be kind. The disclaimer for location mess-ups is the same for medical mess-ups in future chapters. Thanks for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

_3 days later…_

We were eating breakfast when I let my aunt know I was going to head to a park nearby and explore some of the trails.

"Okay," she said. "How long before you get back?"

Checking the bus schedule I told her, "About 2 hours, 3 at the most."

"Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Let's meet at the Royal Diner for lunch."

She nodded her head in agreement and I left.

SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…SBTB…

I'm at the park just enjoying the fresh air, breathing it in. Then just as I am about to start on one of the trails, I see her.

"Ann," I say surprisingly. "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I heard the trails here are pretty cool."

"Here in DC?"

"Yeah."

"Why not the ones in Watertown?" I ask her.

"I already walked all of those."

"So you just decided to come to DC?"

She just shrugged and nodded yes in response. So I motioned for her to join me on the trail.

About halfway in, I turned to her and asked, "Why are you really here?" I couldn't believe she had come all the way here just for the trails.

"I knew this was one of the stops on your road trip, so I followed you. I missed you and just wanted to talk."

"You couldn't just call me on the phone?" I asked her, angrily.

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"That's because I am on vacation. This is my vacation. So just let me enjoy it!" I start to storm off, trying to get away from her.

She grabs my arm, turning me around to face her. "We're not done talking yet," she says with an icy tone to her voice.

"Wanna bet?" I say before trying to take off again.

"Amy, wait!"

I turn around in a huff, already sick of her. "What?"

As I face her, I notice she's pointing a gun directly at me. I stood frozen in fear, trying to figure out my next move. I decided to try and reason with her.

"Ann, let's just chill for a minute. Think about what you are doing here."

She says nothing, but as the gun fires I jump out of the bullet's path. As she points the gun at me again, I tackle her, knocking the gun from her grasp in the process. As we struggle, she brings her knee up thrusting it into my torso, pushing me off her and I roll down a hill landing in a creek.

I feel intense pain in my back upon landing before my body turns face first, leaving my head submerged in the water. My lungs begin to fill with water. Realizing I couldn't move I slowly drown as Ann takes off running.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning had Seeley Booth heading to a crime scene in Rock Creek Park. Upon arrival he carefully sidestepped down a hill and was met with his partner Dr. Temperance Brennen as well as her boss Camille Saroyan and bug boy aka Jack Hodgins.

"Okay what do we have?" he asked the group.

"A jogger found a raccoon holding a human finger this morning. Metro PD called it in." said Camille.

"Did you get the raccoon?" asked Booth.

"Animal Control is taking it back to the lab," she replied.

"What about the body?" asked Booth as he stepped back from the creek where the remains were located.

"With the rate of decomposition, I'd say it has been here about a week."

Hodgins nodded, "Insect activity fits that time frame."

"Agent Booth!" called out a cop.

"What is it?" he said, going over to the cop and away from the remains.

"There's something lodged in the tree." Hodgins heard this and came over. Carefully removing the object from the tree he said, "Yep, that's a bullet."

"Okay," said Booth, "So was this person shot?" Brennen came up the hill. "The cause of death will have to be determined back at the lab Booth. You know that."

"There's a gun over here!" Wendell Bray, the intern for this rotation, called out.

"Well that was easy," said Hodgins. Booth just shook his head. It was never this easy. Brennen agreed silently as the remains and the local evidence was taken back to the lab. If it seemed this easy so far, that only meant things were going to get more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Back at the lab…_

On the platform Brennan and Wendall were examining the body. "The subpubic angle of the pelvis indicates female."

"There seems to be extensive remodeling of the carpal bones," said Wendall. "Both on the right and left side. Do you think she was a scrapper?"

"I don't know what that means."

"A boxer, someone who was involved in fights repeatedly." Said Wendall, explaining.

"Unlikely Mr. Bray. This remodeling is faint and looks to be almost 15 years old."

"Maybe she was abused as a child?"

"Mr. Bray whatever caused it is not conclusive to her death. Please continue examining the remains."

Clearing his throat he said, "Her upper ribs are cracked and there is partial bones damage to her right hip and groin area as well as micro stress fractures to her feet and ankles."

"Very good Mr. Bray." Brennan complimented the intern.

"Hey guys," Angela called out. "I've got something." Wendall and Brennan followed Angela to her office.

"Well the good news is I didn't have to do a facial reconstruction."

"Really? How come?" asked Wendall.

"Her wallet was brought in with her ID still inside."

"Wow. Whoever killed her did pretty sloppy work."

"Yeah…" Angela said. "Well anyway, I ran her ID through missing persons and came up with this." A photo came up on the screen. "Amy Ward 27 years old. She was reported missing by her aunt 6 days ago. Her IPOD was also brought in and I'm going through it now. Maybe there's something on it we can use."

"I'll relay the information to Booth," said Dr. Brennan.

"Great," replied Angela. "Also see if her aunt has anything of hers we can use."

Brennan nodded. "Mr. Bray, please finish examining the remains and then see if Dr. Saroyan needs any assistance." Then she left the lab to let Booth know of the latest development.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan entered Days Inn. Knocking on room 315 they were met with a woman with honey colored hair. "Yes?"

"Jane Scougal?"

"Yes, who are you?"

Pulling out his badge he showed her, "Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm with the FBI. This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian. Can we come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside to let them into the room. Once inside they sat down. "Mrs. Scougal-

"It's Ms. Scougal, but I prefer Jane."

"Jane, I'm sorry to have to tell you this…but your niece is dead."

Jane started crying. "No…are you sure it's Amy?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Booth.

"What happened?" Jane asked the crime solving duo.

"We believe she was murdered," replied Dr. Brennan.

"No she…why would…"

Booth spoke up. "I realize this is difficult right now, but can you think of anyone who would want your niece dead? Did she have any enemies?"

"Amy…no. she was sweet, caring. She was nice to everyone. She was a good kid, smart, just plain amazing. She never got into trouble."

Booth nodded. Brennan was looking around the hotel room and noticed some notebooks sitting next to a flash drive. "Are these yours?"

"No, their Amy's. She loved to write."

"Oh hear that Bones, another writer."

"She was going for a Bachelors in Journalism. She was going to go to SUNY Plattsburgh for a Major in Journalism. Well, that was her plan."

"What did she write?" asked Brennan.

"A little poetry, but her main interest was fanfiction."

"Can we take these?" Booth asked. Jane nodded. "Where did your niece live?"

"She lived in Watertown NY. We were here on a road trip. It was her graduation present for getting her associates degree. She was the first in our family to graduate college."

Booth pulled out a card and handed it to Jane. "If you can think of anything, call." Jane nodded and Booth and Brennan left.


	6. Chapter 6

At the lab Angela was in her office when Hodgins walked in kissing her cheek. He asked her, "So what do we got?"

"Well," she said taking a breath. "I scanned all her writing into the computer and I uploaded the content in her flash drive."

"What about her IPOD?" Hodgins asked Angela.

"Going through it right now."

RING! RING! "Angela, hey it's us."

"Hey Booth, hey Brennan."

"Got anything for us?" Booth asked.

"Well, what her aunt told us about her being a writer was correct. Her account says she has over 30 stories."

"Is that a lot?"

"It's not so much the number of stories, but the view count." Replied Hodgins

"How do you know bug boy?" Booth asked.

"I used to write fanfiction."

Angela huffed. "If you two are done, then I'll be happy to let you know that the view count on some of her stories is unbelievable."

"Is it high?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah!" Then she asked Booth, "You guys got anything?"

"Well she kept hard copies of her stories. Also she had a lot of music." Replied Brennan.

"That works with what I found on her IPOD. She had almost 600 songs."

"We've talked with some of her neighbors," said Booth. "She was loved by the other tenants, very social with the people in her building. We found out she has a sister. We're going over to her and talk."

"Okay," said Angela. "I'll keep going through everything. I'll run her name through the internet and see if I can find any accounts online with her name attached."

"Okay, see what you can find and we'll be back soon," Booth told Angela before disconnecting the call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have posted one of these in a while, so here it goes. I do not own Bones or its creators. All I own are my own ideas and my dead body in this story… (Evil laugh)**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Is she there?" Bones asked Booth. He just shrugged

"Hello?" Booth yelled through the door, which was then opened by a woman dressed in a ratty t-shirt and Tweety Bird pajama pants.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian."

"FBI? What's going on?" she asked.

"Are you Ann Walker?"

Ann nodded. "What is going on?" she asked again.

"Can we come in?"

Ann nodded and opened the door to let in the agent and the anthropologist. As they sat down… "Ann, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your sister is dead. She was murdered"

"Amy dead? I…why would someone kill her?" She asked, her voice cold and emotionless. Seeley Booth took notice of this, but remained impassive. "Where were you last week?"

"I was here, I had to work."

"Where do you work?" Booth asked her.

"I…I'm a teacher's assistant at Jefferson Community College."

"Your sister just graduated from there didn't she?"

"Yes she did. Why are you asking me this? Do you think I killed her?"

"We have to cover all angles." Booth said.

"Yeah, of course," she said. "Sorry, I … how was she killed? How did she die?" Ann asked them, leaning against the wall, seeming almost unaffected by this.

"We're not quite sure yet." Said Brennan.

"Did she get into any arguments or have any problems with anyone?" Booth asked Ann.

Ann just shook her head. "No, no one…except maybe her mom. They argued a bit before she left."

Having finished the conversation, Booth and Brennan left Ann Walker's apartment. As they headed to the local PD where they had set up headquarters while they were investigating Amy Ward's murder Brennan said to Booth. "Something's off about her."

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way Bones."

"Perhaps Booth, but her actions and body language…

Booth chuckled. "Careful Bones. Someone might think you are picking up some psychology techniques."

"Psychology is a soft science. I'm merely using what you deem to be observational skills."

"Whatever you say Bones."


	8. Chapter 8

_Washington DC the Jeffersonian_

"Dr. Saroyan, you wanted to see me?" Wendell Bray asked the pathologist as he entered the exam room.

"Yes Mr. Bray, I've found water in the victim's lungs."

"Was it post-mortem?"

"Nope, this was present before her death."

"So she drowned?" asked Wendell.

"It would seem so," replied Cam.

"In that small amount of water?"

"Babies can drown in just an inch or two." Cam told the intern

"This isn't a baby though." Said Wendell. "Why didn't she move?"

"Someone stopped her?"

"There's no defensive wounds on her wrists."

"What about her being unconscious?"

Wendell shrugged. "I don't know, but Dr. Brennan is going to want this explained."

"Hey guys, I got something." Said Angela from outside the room. She refused to go inside, so they came out and followed her back to her office. Pulling up some things on the screen she said, "Okay, so for a 27 year old college graduate, she was kind of a loner. There wasn't much social activity on her Facebook or Twitter account, just games she played and her status updates and tweets weren't that often."

"How not that often?" Cam asked Angela.

"Once or twice a month on Facebook. With Twitter, even less. She didn't even message a lot of people. Mainly her sister and the relationship between them wasn't that great."

"Well they're sisters." Said Wendell. "They're gonna fight."

"Actually," Angela said as she pulled up their pages next to each other. "They're half-sisters. Same father different mothers. Also look at their birthdays."

"Whoa! Only 4 and ½ months apart in age?" asked Wendell.

"Being that close in age had to be tough." Said Cam, to which Angela just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Tina Pizarro was trying not to completely physically and mentally break down in front of the FBI agent who had told her that her daughter had been murdered. Not to mention this man had the nerve to insinuate that she might have been the one responsible in killing her and over a petty argument.

"NO!" she insisted. "No! I loved my daughter. I'm not the one who killed her." She would never hurt her. Sure they fought. What mother and daughter didn't? But to kill her over an argument? She wouldn't even dream of doing something this horrendous and she told Seeley Booth as much.

"We were told that the two of you argued before she left to go on this trip."

"Yes," replied Tina. "We did, but we've have had this argument before."

"So you argued over an old topic. What was it exactly?"

"My daughter is…was the product of a one-night stand. She has always wanted to know who her father is. I don't remember much of that night and I keep telling her that."

Booth and Brennan were skeptical, but decided to believe her for now. "Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt her?" Tina shook her head. "What about a boyfriend?"

"No, she didn't date that much. I mean she does have an ex-boyfriend but they parted on good terms."

Leaving the apartment, they went back to the Watertown PD and video-called Sweets. "Hey Sweets, you got anything?"

Lance Sweets was looking over the file of the victim's mother. "Well, looking over Tina Pizarro's file, I can say she suffers from Bipolar disorder."

"Tell me something that's not in the file, like do you think she did it?"

"Were you able to find out the nature of their argument?"

"Yeah, it was something re-hashed something about wanting to know about her father. The mother said her daughter was the product of a one-night stand."

"Girls, even young women want their father in their lives. A mother killing her child over wanting to know her father…" Sweets said. "No, I don't think she did it."

"Thanks Sweets. Oh, we're sending over the files of the other two suspects. The ex-boyfriend and the sister. Let us know what you can figure out." Said Booth.

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

After a brief but informative talk with Robert aka Bobby Bell (the ex-boyfriend), Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were contacted by Angela and Sweets.

"You guys, we traced the gun."

"And?" Booth asked.

"It belongs to her sister's Uncle. He's ex-military. He never even realized it was missing.

"Booth," said Sweets. "Ann Walker is shown to display psychotic and manipulative tendencies. Plus with how much they were fighting, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"So the sister did it?"

"It would seem so. Ann was reasoning to the old, **'if I can't have you no one will'** logic."

"I thought that only applied to relationships." Booth said.

"Well they did have a relationship of some sort. It appeared to be extremely unhealthy and when Amy tried to end it…"

"Her sister killed her." Booth said. "Thanks Sweets." Then he hung up.

Arresting Ann Walker, who seemed very cold and calm when questioned, she stated that Amy had turned the whole family against her. Her exact words when asked why she did this were **'she took everything and everyone away from me.'**

With Ann Walker in jail and Amy Ward's murder solved, Booth and Brennan headed back to DC.

**THE END**

**A/N: okay I know it probably sucked but hey. It's my first and only attempt at writing a murder…deal with it!**


End file.
